1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control shaft assembly for a manual transmission, and more particularly to a control shaft assembly for a manual transmission that is operated by a shift lever.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a transmission changes a gear through a shift lever, and includes a select and shift cable that transfers handling force corresponding to the position of the shift lever.
Also, the transmission includes a control shaft assembly that is connected to the select and shift cable and a shift fork assembly that operates a synchronizing device according to the movement of the control shaft assembly.
Here, the control shaft assembly includes a control shaft that is connected to a shift lever and is reciprocated in a rectilinear direction, and a shift rail that operates a synchronizer equipped in a respective shift gear according to the movement of the control shaft.
Further, a control finger is mounted on the control shaft and a shift lug is mounted on the shift rail that is operated by the control finger.
That is, the shift finger moves to one position of the shift rail while changing a gear by a select motion of the control shaft that moves in an axial direction thereof.
Also, the control finger operates the shift lug that is mounted on the shift rail by a rotation of the control shaft, and thereby the synchronizers that are mounted on the respective gears are operated to gear up or down.
However, in the control shaft assembly, the length of an arm of a interlock plate needs to become longer as the length of the control finger become longer, and when the arm of the interlock plate becomes wider to the outside of an opening by a shift lug while changing a gear, the interlock plate can malfunction.
Also, when the control shaft is moved in an axial direction a shift stroke can be excessive, and when the control shaft is to be recovered to the neutral position for the next shift the control finger cannot be recovered to the original position by the shift lug, and further when the control finger is recovered to the original position the shift feel can be deteriorated by excessive contact with the shift lug.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any foam of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.